My Father's Child
by mriss
Summary: Cati is Jack and Rose's 16 year old daughter. She lives with her mother's new family and herself, never knowing her father. What is she supposed to do when she enters a time in her father's life? Her destiny to fulfill. Based in 1990.
1. Not Fair

Chapter 1

The light seeped into the bedroom quietly as Cati Dawson lay fast asleep in her bed. Her room was normal for that of a sixteen year old girl. Head over Heels bags strewn across the floor with clothes pouring out of them, pictures of her and her friends tacked precariously everywhere on the wall, and a garbage can overflowing with the junk food she had collected just the night before. The only thing abnormal about the bedroom was a clear lockbox right next to her bed on her mahogany night stand. The lockbox had a large white lock on the front that obviously at the moment was locked up tight, the key was a white metal key, very small, connected to a chain and wrapped around Cati's necklace. Inside the clear box on a stand was a unique, one of a kind necklace with a card beneath it reading To My Heart of the Ocean. The necklace was unlike any other for it was indeed _the_ heart of the ocean. The dark blue diamond ecrusted with white diamonds was a sight to behold and shocked anyone who entered the young girls room, for who would suspect that the legendary necklace would end up in a box in a sixteen year old girls room, only the daughter of Rose Dawson, formerly known as Rose Dewitt-Bukater. For Jack Dawson's name lives on as the blonde beauty on the bed stirs and opesn her eyes, revealing piercing blue ones that only one other person had, her father.

Rose Calvert flipped on the switch near her bed blinding the room with bright light. It was her oldest daugthers first day of her junior year in high school, she had to be awake. It'd been sixteen years since that fateful, horrific night, Rose needed assurance that Jack was watching their daughter enter what was near to her adulthood, she needed him by her side. Kissing her husband Christopher, Chris, Calvert on the cheek she slipped out of bed and down the hall towards Cati's room. The light was on and one band or another was playing as the rest of the house would soon know if it got any louder. Knocking softly Rose entered the room to find her daughter writing in a small book she'd had since she was a young child. The front cover had a photo of her father that she had recieved as a young child from his home town. It was taken the day before he disappeared from Chippewa Falls. "Cati honey?" She walked over to her daughter and sat next to her on her bed. "Are you alright?" She asked anxiously, Cati was never this quiet, ever. Cati looked at her mother, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes.

"Mom..it's not fair!" She said, the tears choking in her throat.

"What's not fair sweetie?" She asked, pushing a strand of her daughters blonde hair behind her ear and putting her arm around her.

"Why can't he be here? Why'd he have to die on that stupid ship? Why?" She begged, throwing the journal at the wall. This wasn't how she wanted to feel her first day of school but at the moment she woke up and turned over to see that necklace all she had on her mind was how badly she wanted her father there just to tell her it was going to be a good day, to tell her he loved her. Chris was great, but she wanted, she needed her daddy so bad at that moment it was unbearable. "Mom, I can't stand it!" She stated as she stood up shakily and opened her closet door, only to allow more clothes to spill from it. With tears falling down her cheeks Cati picked up a black tank top, a pink belt, ripped jeans, and some heels and threw them onto her bed before she began the search for her make up bag and hair essentials.

"Honey, it's okay he is here, he's watching you in spirit. He's always been there, he loves you so much even if you can't see it." Rose assured her daughter, but from the way things were being tossed around the room she could tell her words were far from comforting. "Sweetie it's going to be okay, I promise." She said, placing a kiss on her daughter's forhead and leaving the room to wake up her other five children while her oldest child sobbed to herself in her bedroom with nothing a but a strange sense that something was hovering or watching her.

**

* * *

AN: This is my first Titanic Fic, you don't have to like it. It's a work in progress. I hope you do like it tho! Review it! Five Reviews to next chapter and believe me, this one was boring but what's coming up is GOOD STUFF!**

**-MrISS**


	2. Answers to Unasked Questions?

**AN: Bohemian Anne & G.W. Failure brought it to my attention that they were unsure where this story lay. I'd like to clear it up! haha Well the story is based on the Titanic sinking in 1974 and it is now 1990. I wanted to change it to the Titanic sank in 1990 and it's based in 2006 but for me that was kind of stretching it. Haha. So forgive me for incorrect things, cause I was born in 1990, I don't remember much. Hehe. Anyways ONWARD!**

Chapter 2

Cati slipped down the hallway, watching her half-siblings work with each othe rin a way she was somewaht jealous of. They were all related by the same mother AND father. Cati was on her own in that department, her father being dead it wasn't likely her mother would have any other kids was it? Touching her pocket she sighed with some relief. Her heart was hidden in her pocket, blue and hard and encrusted in diamonds. Her mother wouldn't approve of the use of the necklace, but Cati needed some comfort for it was near impossible for her to feel close to the ship that stole her father, this was one way. Although she never knew that man she'd heard he was extrodinary, it gave her pride when people who knew her father said she was just like him. For some reason lately though she was beginning to resent her mother more and more for letting him die.

"Cati Cati Cati!" Her youngest sister Amelia, who was five, yelled as she ran and latched onto one of her legs.

"What is it Melee?" She asked, running her fingers through her little sister's curly auburn red hair, just like their mother.

"Oh my gosh Cati I see'd this picture the other day and he looked just like you!" Amelia cried, pointing right between Cati's eyes as Cati picked her up and balanced her on her hip.

"Really where'd you see that picture?" Cati asked, her curiosity somewhat peaked at that point. Who could possibly look like her? Besides every cheerleader and blonde in the rest of the world, the only difference was Cati had Jack Dawson's own persona surrounding her.

"I see'd it on TV it was some guy looking for some girl!" Amelia's enthusiasm was unsurmountable, that was for sure. Along with the nickname Melee, Cati called her an Exclamation Point too, because that's what she was with everything she said. Cati froze and looked at her sister.

"What was the name he was looking for?" Cati asked seriously, her face changing from giggly for her sister to shocked. Melee's face scrunched up into a tight little pug impression.

"I tink it was like...like..you?" Melee said, her eyes welling up with tears in frusteration to remember. Cati shook her head in disbelief, some guy looking like her had been on TV looking for her? It was impossible. Cati hugged her sister and whiped away a few tears. After reassuring her that it didn't matter Cati shook the feeling that something big was soon to happen from her and went downstairs to find her mother and the other four kids, all the while swearing that someone was following her the entire way. But when she turned around, scaring the pee out of Melee, there was no one there.

* * *

The kitchen was the center of the home in the Calvert-Dawson family. Melee was a cookie fiend who always found the bear shaped cookie jar, no matter where her mother had hidden it. Tyson, who was eight, had a fetish for carrots and cucumbers in ranch, the fridge obviously fully stocked with them. Melinda, who was twelve, had a thing for 'finger sandwiches' and Cati never missed an opportunity to tease her sister about them. Melinda's twin brother Hansen loved anything and everything so he was all set. Then there was Paige, a very moody, punky fourteen ALMOST fifteen year old. Paige held it against her older sister everyday that she wasn't REALLY her sister, because as soon as she saw she'd cut Cati deep she was satisfied with herself.

Now it hadn't always been that way. When Cati and Paige were little girls, Cati knew she had a different dad, sort of. She was only two when Paige was born and basically accepted it whole-heartedly. The rift hadn't been pushed between the two until Paige hit thirteen, that was when she began resenting her mother for 'keeping' Cati, saying it was a dishonor to the Calvert family and so on and so forth. The rest of the children loved all of their siblings, but Cati knew there was a bond that the five had that was not something she could be a part of, they had both their parents.

* * *

Cati set Melee iin her booster seat in front of the 'bar.' The other four kids were already eating their cereal of choice. Knowing that today was the first day of school Cati was keeping an eye for tricks. Paige had played a horrible mean trick on her the first day of school for the last two years and Cati was sure this wasn't about to change.

The year Paige turned thirteen she'd taken pages and pages of Cati's journals and copied thousands of times, once that was complete she took the most humiliating passages and posted them through out the entire school with the help of a senior who despised Cati for no apparant reason. Cati herself had pretended like it hadn't mattered, cried herself to sleep a few nights in a row, but soon the ordeal was forgotten because she refused to allow the taunts around her ot affect her, for the record this infuriated Paige. But the first trick still topped them all. Paige had gotten a few buckets of paint, feathers, and animal hair and set it up above the school doors. Making sure she had the rope pulled tight she waited until her sister walked into the school alone before dumping the contents of the bucket of her. Cati yet again prevailed and made it through, a few emotional battle scars, but nothing she couldn't handle. Her father had died on the Titanic, she could beat anything, she told herself.

* * *

The yellow bus pulled away carrying in it five of the six Calvert-Dawson children. Four being Calverts and one being Dawson. Paige sat in the back with some of her skater freinds while Tyson chatted it up about sports with his friends and one girl he was best friends with. Melinda and Hansen staye dnear each other with their large group of friends, being the 'fashionistas' of the school they were well liked by most. Cati sat up at the front of the bus with her best friend Jordan, he was a sweet enough guy and had been with Cati from birth, they really were the best of friends. And Jordan wasn't the 'nerdy guy best friend.' He was a six pack ensured football jock sweet guy. Cati was lucky to be best friends let alone his favorite person, because he didn't know what he'd do without her.

Laughing Cati looked behind her, taking a turn to look at each sibling individually before catching Paige's sly grin, her eyes were slits and she was smiling widly, a witchcraft/superstition book in her lap. Cati felt a chill go up her spine and leaned into Jordan's shoulder as he put a comforting arm around her.

she was scared.

* * *


	3. It worked

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline, any kids in here, and yeah that's pretty much it :P read on!**

Chapter 3

The school was full of hustle and bustle as Cati and Paige entered...at opposite doors. Paige with her 'posse' following her every step, Cati walking with Jordan's arm around her shoulders and her their 'crowd' that seemed to promise safety this year. Jordan too was being extra careful. He knew Paige's schemes, one had been to get Jordan to fall in love with her, as if. He had never admitted to anyone how much he cared about Cati but he wasn't about to let her dumb little sister get in the way of this school year, no way in hell. Cati's eyes connected with Paige's. Paige's eyes sent out electric waves of hatred as they walked towards each other, their gaze never wavering.

Cati knew what was going on. Paige was playing a game. See who was stronger, see who held the gaze. Cati won because Paige had never been able to stand too high for she knew the fall would be ten times greater. Cati was somewhat proud of her half-sister in that aspect, Paige was mean but she wasn't stupid.

As the sisters neared ever closer Cati felt an extreme burning in her pocket, singing her pants and making her double over, never breaking their gaze. The necklace was burning into Cati's side. With the same affect Paige doubled over, but Cati couldn't imagine what. The ground was shaking and everyone around the two sisters were standing perfectly still, as if they were frozen.

"Cati!" Paige cried, fear not present but irritation, as if she'd caused the inconveniance today.

"Paige what the hell did you do!" Cati yelled at her sister, inching closer, both of them holding their sides before pulling down their jeans slightly to see the damage.

Burnt into each girls side was the imprint of a heart, the heart of the ocean.

* * *

"Cati, what the hell is going on?" Paige asked, grasping her side as they made their way to the bathroom.

"I have no idea, have you been screwing around with those stupid witchcraft books?" Cati shot Paige an evil glare at the thought. Their sides ached and they both had an imprint in their side which was sure to scar, a scar that would remain indefinitly.

"Ummm I don't remember.." Paige said quietly as she reached to open the door. Before either one could control it they were sucked into the blue liquid that they were both too slow to see. The liquid swished them around for a moment before throwing them into a circular room alone...together.

"Alright Paige, I'm officially going to killyou, okay?" Paige gulped before smiling.

"It worked..." Smiling wider Paige snapped her fingers twice before disappearing. Cati could only stand in silence.

As her mouth hung open and the liquid spun he walls of the room Cati's thoughts were a million more than they had been two seconds earlier. "What in the world..." Cati thought. Looking back towards the direction she'd come she saw blackness, but then again anything was better than being in a room with liquid walls right? With her right foot Cati stepped through. Opening her eyes she looked around her...people were screaming, children crying, water splashing. With fear visible in her eyes and her heart Cati grabbed her side as pain seered through her new burn and then she realized where she was.

Cati was on the Titanic.

* * *

**AN: Sorry so short, review review review. The more reviews the faster I repost cuz I'm mean lol luv ya guyz lotz! Hope you're enjoying this!**

**-MrISS**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I have been informed several times of the Titanic sinking in 1912 and that my story is incorrect in it's time period. I am aware of this, in this story the Titanic sank in 1974, making it 1990 in my story. I may not have the clothing right when Cati enters her fathers life but that is of no concern to me, I 'll try my hardest but Cati WILL remain in her clothing throughout most of the story.

Thanks for your time. Hope you enjoy! You all rock for reading and reviewing! I heart you all lol!

-Mriss


	5. A Mission To Accept

Chapter 4

_"What in the hell?..." _Cati thought as she stared around her. It was as if everything in her mind had changed it all into slow motion. Her heart lept and her stomach became nauseous as she realized that she was on the Titanic. How she knew she had no idea, but somehow the thought of the heart of the ocean being burned into her side and the fact that she was ona boat that appeared to be sinking gave her a clue.

"Miss...Miss you'll freeze like that." A young man said to her, throwing off his own jacket it he put it over her shoulders. "Now right right here into the boat." He said gently pushing her although she semi refused, until she heard a scream then she stopped all movement entirely.

"ROSE!" An older woman cried. Cati turned her head quickly noting that a lifeboat was swining back and forth. She turned to the young man.

"I have to go." She said swiftly and took off towards the boat that was swinging. Jack Dawson was running towards the grand staircase, she followed. Her father...her father...her dad. "Dad..." She said slowly, pushing her arms through the kind man's coat, hoping to push away the frigid cold.

"You're so stupid Rose, you're so stupid!" Jack cried, planting kisses all over Rose Dewitt Bukater's face. Rose was smiling with relief. Cati stopped and watched.

"You jump I jump remember?" Rose said, smiling, they kissed. Cati noticed this was from one of her mother's nightmares, her mother had a book that she wrote each titanic nightmare she had, this was one of them, in the dreams her father was hit by a bullet shot by Caledon Hockley. Cati turned her head and saw the man.

"Run you two!" Cati cried at Jack and Rose, they stared at her a moment.

"She has..she looks like..." Jack's jaw dropped open as Rose forced the words from her mouth, they didn't move.

"You idiots run, he has a gun!" Cati cried, pointing towards Cal. Fear filled their faces and they ran, ran without a second thought to the girl that looked exactly like Jack Dawson. Cati sighed. They were running...and she was on a sinking boat. "Ah shit." She said and started running, a bullet grazed the jacket. "What the hell are you shooting ME for?" Cati yelled at Cal irritably. He smiled cockely, caulking the gun. "Dammit!" Cati cried and ran after her parents, only to be met by freezing water. "Are you kidding me?" Cati asked, somewhat thankful she was atleast in jeans and not a dress. Something she'd noticed had caused quite an uproar with some of the folks who weren't quite convinced the boat was sinking. _"Follow my parents...then I'll survive...follow my parents..." _Cati said to herself breathlessly. She smiled at herself. Her parents. Her real parents were together, the moment she'd seen them together she'd known it was right. The way things were supposed to be.

---------

Cati pressed herself up against the wall as she watched her parents speak with Mr. Andrews. She didn't want to disturb anything in this time right her, could it be important? It never crossed her mind to try and save her father, she had toget out alive. Or else everything would be ruined. Two Dawson's couldn't die on the titanic. No matter what era they were from. As soon as Rose and Jack were gone Cati started to quietly walk past the Mr. Andrews that her parents had been talking to, then he spoke.

"Ahh...Ms. Dawson, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up." Mr. Andrews said quietly. Picking up a life vest and a strange watch he handed them to her.

"Do I...what?" Cati asked flustered, she didn't want to lose them. He seemed to read her mind.

"Time is short, you will not lose your parents do not worry." He looked at the watch. "There is much to say and little time to say it. Cati Dawson, I have a mission for you. The question is will you accept it?" Mr. Dawson bored his eyes into Cati's. Would she?

----------

tbc


	6. Mission Accepted, Confusion Erected

Chapter 5

"A . . .mission?" Cati said slowly, letting a long sigh. "Well...erm what is it?" She asked. Her head was spinning, her side aching, she'd just seen her father for the first time in real life, and to top it off she was on one of the most famous ships. ..while it was sinking. Mr. Andrews whiped his brow and stared intently at the young girl.Her eyes, hair, . . .her persona was her father. She was lucky to have such a strong will, along with the strong will to live.

"Your parents will be seperated this night Ms. Dawson." He said slowly.

"No shit Mr. Andrews." Her eyes widened as she smacked her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry." She said through hand, muffling the words.

"It's alright. I understand." He said with a slight chuckle. She had a sense of humor too. "As I was saying your parents will be seperated this night, you've been conceived but Rose will believe Jack for dead. Everyone does. In sixteen years he will be looking for Rose, because he knew she was pregnant. He knew it the moment you were conceived. No one knows how. Your father survivse Cati. He lives." Cati's eyes widened. The picture Amelia saw. . .the girl he was searching for. . .her mother. It clicked.

"But why'd he take so long? Why am I here? I still do not understand Mr. Andrews. And how does he live?" Andrews raised his hand to calm the slir of questions flying from the sixteen year old.

"Your father sinks and your mother lives, as the story goes. Your father in most senses _did _die. But he floated as well, bodies float no matter what, I believe. Your father did in any case." Cati was still confused. "You have the heart of the ocean in your pocket do you not? The heart is now burned into the side of your younger sister as well. Do you want to know another secret Cati?" He said slowly. Cati nodded slowly, fearing her head might implode. "Paige is your fathers child as well. Your mother met a man she believe was him, she slept with him and Paige was conceived, unknown to Mr. Calvert's knowledge." He again raised his hand. "Do not ask how I know these things. The only thing you have to do this night Ms. Dawson is follow your parents and at the last moment when your mother is in the lifeboat grab Jack's hand and you must run. You must take him from her so that they both live. She must not jump from that life boat." Cati was turning this over in her mind.

"Wont' my other siblings die if my.. .my dad lives and him and my mother are together." He rubbed his brow at her question.

"Not necissarily, they will cease to exist as they are, they will exist, but as Jack's children. They'll be them, but different. You and Paige will remain undoubtadly the same with a few minor details." He said.

"Where is Paige?" She asked.

"Somewhere on the ship." He said slowly. Cati sucked in her breath, her little sister. . . her real little sister was on this boat. . .with their parents. . ."Will you accept this mission Ms. Dawson?" He asked.

"Why is my family so important to you Mr. Andrews? Why so much trouble for one family?" She asked slowly. "Why is Paige here too?"

"Paige has her own mission. You're family, Ms. Dawson. . .was a prominent story of the Titanic, your father was to make all the difference when he got to America, he never made it, not til you were sixteen. Too late to accomplish his needs, save the night he conceived Paige." Cati shook her head, tears flowing freely down her face.

"This makes no sense. . .but I'll do it. Grab my father's hand and pull him away."

"If there is more to the mission, complications may arise, I am not sure what is to happen Ms. Dawson, whatever occurs though, you have to trust it." Cati nodded as he handed her a life jacket.

"Will I ever get to go home?" She sniffed, her tears slowing yet still falling. Her makeup smeared.He whiped away some of the bled mascara.

"Indefinitly. Now go." He pushed her and her world was suddenly in motion. . almost as if time began. And she ran. She ran to find her father. To save him. To have the life that had been takin from her so unfairly.

_paige where are you? dad where are you? what is going on? I still don't understand. . . ._ She thought as she ran after her parents, barely keeping up.

--------

Paige stood at the bow, watching Mr. Cal Hockely. _oh yes mr. hockely. . .you will pay._ She thought, before leaping towards the edge in front of him, her piercing eyes startling him. . .she had Rose's eyes there was no doubt, she was. . .in fact a mini rose. Cal's eyes tried to focus. . .how?

"Regret anything?" Paige said slowly. Cal's voice caught in his throat.

--------

**.tbc.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**I am SOOO sorry for taking so damn long to update this story. I hit the worst writers block EVER! **

**But as soon as I post this AN I'm going to be writing the next few chapters of this story while my 'creative juices' are still flowing. -lol-. I hope you guys forgive me and review nicely and greatly!!! haha.**

**xoxoxo**

**Mriss**


	8. Untouched

Chapter 6

There was so much to do in so little time...yet it was the simplest of tasks. As Cati did her best to dart and shove through the throng of people that were desperate to get themselves and their families off the boat she held her breath, without even realizing she was doing so. This was going to be the first time she ever met her father, the first time she'd ever get to see if she really did look like him. But was she allowed to say she was his child? Cati wasn't sure if that was part of the rules. Letting out the breath as she saw her father and her mother she darted forward as quickly as the people would allow. Her mother was crying out for her father, he was getting ready to reach. Their hands were almost connecting and as they were going to Cati jumped forward, slipping her hand into Jack Dawson's as if she'd been doing it forever, and pulled him as hard as she could; away from her mother. His eyes were wide, everything was tilting again. But their hands did not come apart. Staring into her father's eyes she smiled lightly, a lopsided grin if you will. "I'm my father's child." She said quietly as the world began to spin quickly around them and the next leg of the strange quest she'd been sent on began.

* * *

"You...You can't be." Cal Hockley was at a loss for words as he stared at the spitting image of Rose, only smaller. He knew that the woman was on a lifeboat...and he wondered who the girl was that had interferred with the reunion of Jack and Rose once more. I'll thank her later. He wrote on a sticky not and pasted to the corner of his thought process, his eyes still locked with the young woman in front of him.  
"You're cruel, you're sick, and I guarantee you're going to be living a long, sad life...or you'll off yourself." Paige said, every bit of fire and anger she'd always held for Cati being spat at Cal. There was so much to the story of her and her sister...and their parents, that it was hard for her to honestly understand what in the hell she was supposed to do next. Reaching forward she shoved Cal as hard as he could. His legs began to hook against the bars behind him, the only thing preventing him from falling. Rather than helping him up Paige brought her leg back and swung it forward, smacking his knee caps as hard as she could. This sent the greedy man falling into the freezing waters of the Atlantic while Paige's world began to spin and go dark.

* * *

Opening her eyes Cati looked around her. The room she was in was completely unfamiliar. In fact...she'd never seen a room like this outside of a museum. Realizing she was in someone's bed she jumped out immediatly as a larger than life woman entered. "It's about time you woke up child, there's much to talk about." Rubbing the sleep from her eyes while this woman flung curtains opened and made a bustle about cleaning things up so that Cati felt comfortable, her thoughts whirred. Where was she now? The woman walked towards her and put her hand on her chin. "You did perfectly..." She said quietly, earnesty in her eyes. Watching the woman hurry out of the room, saying something about coming down for breakfast, Cati tried to place the timing of where she was. She had been on the Titanic...the famous ship...staring at her father who was supposed to be dead. Rubbing her head Cati thought about it logically...and then quit. There was no way she could make sense of what could only be called craziness. She'd done it right though...the woman had said...well at least she had that reassurance. This had to be...around the time her father was her age. Scratching the nape of her neck Cati checked herself. Wincing she looke down.  
Pulling down the side of her jeans she saw the heart shaped scar that had been caused by the necklace at the beginning of...whatever this was. Her eyes widened, what was the meaning of all this? All she knew in her heart was that this was going to get her the family she'd missed her whole life...and take away the family she'd always known. Which was more worth it? Shaking her head and whiping away a stray tear Cati walked out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Exiting the room Paige looked around her, only to see Cati looking straight at her from across the hall. Despite her disdain for the older girl...she was familiar in this...new world that she was stuck in for awhile. What had she begun? Paige raked her fingers through her burgundy curls and walked towards Cati. "Any idea what's..." Cati just stared at her so Paige stopped, not bothering to finish her sentence. It was almost embarrasing to be standing next to Cati...and yet so comforting she could maul her sister with the biggest hug in the world. "Do you have on of these?" Paige dared ask, pulling her jeans down to reveal an identical heart shaped scar as Cati's. As her sister's eyes widened Paige knew that part of the bridge that they'd burned had been rebuilt.  
"Girls, breakfast is ready...as well as some answers to your questions." The woman yelled up the narrow staircase. Cati reached forward and latched onto Paige's wrist, her eyes wide.  
"What have you done?" She asked her sister, whose eyes were as wide as saucers...because for the first time Paige hadn't done this intentionally. It was the last thing she'd wanted to do. While they stared at each other for the first real time in their lives a door near them shut quickly.  
Looking up the two looked towards the noise only to see what could be Cati's twin brother. "Well hi, I'm Jack." He said, a lopsided grin on his face. Paige managed to find Cati's gaze at the same time. Silence hovering around them as they stared at their father...who was still a teenager...who had no idea who they were.

* * *

**I hope you guys all liked this, I apologize for my longer than life hiatus. But I'm back for the long haul now. So expect better chapters, more interesting themes, and A LOT of new stuff. Review!  
xoxo Me.**


End file.
